


Meeting Connie

by UnoSlut



Series: SU AU Gone Wrong [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Sad, Steven is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnoSlut/pseuds/UnoSlut
Summary: Connie finds Steven, but not her Steven.





	Meeting Connie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spudinacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spudinacup/gifts), [Spudinacup on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Spudinacup+on+tumblr).

> !!!!THIS IS NOT CANNON!!!!  
THIS IS MY OWN IDEA OF WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN, THE COMIC HAS NOT GOTTEN THERE YET, PLEASE GO TO https://spudinacup.tumblr.com/ TO SEE THE ACTUAL COMIC.  
Warning! The comic is really Gorery!!

Connie screamed at him “Don’t you understand he’s gone. My first friend…my first love. He’s-” She chocked on her own words falling to her knees.

Staring down at her he didn’t understand what she meant. Steven was right here, he was Steven, and he was right in front of her. He knelt down beside here staring at her as tears fell down onto the ground below, sobbing loudly. He wasn’t sure what it meant to others, but he knew how to comfort. Placing his hand on her shoulder he felt her leap into his arms, legs falling behind her, sobbing into his jacket. He wrapped his arms around her.

“It’s okay Connie, I’m here.” He recited, having said this all before when Connie came to his house after a nightmare from home world. So many years ago.

“You’re safe, I’m safe. We’re both going to be fine.” The reassuring words rolling off his tongue as he felt her shaking against him. He rested his chin against her hair, smelling the sweet conditioner she used. He wasn’t sure what she meant to him before, but he knew he wanted to make her happy. She deserved to be happy and whilst it couldn’t now it used to make him happy and didn’t that count for something? No, not now it didn’t.

He looked out against the lines of dead and living grass, Connie cradled in his arms and listened to the sounds of the waves crashing in the ocean against the soft cries. He wasn’t sure how to feel about this. He wasn’t sure how to feel at all. He knew what to do. He had calmed her down. She wasn’t happy though. She was crying and crying meant sad. So, it didn’t work. He started to pat her hair. Cat-Steven liked it when he patted her fur, maybe it would work. He felt a shuddered breath against him, she had stopped crying. She must be happy. Good.

He wanted to make her happy, for him. For who he used to be.


End file.
